


The Warrior’s Tactician

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is as fierce as any warrior, just in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior’s Tactician

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #114- Fierce
> 
> For [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/)**emmademarais**. Written in honor of my 4th anniversary of writing. Unbetaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 2-9-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ian watched Charlie work his magic at the blackboard. He had never really noticed before, just how fierce the professor could look when he was lost in the numbers. The intense concentration on his face made him look like a warrior heading into battle.

Ian frowned and cocked his head as he thought about that metaphor. Charlie wasn’t a soldier, really, more like the tactician, the one who came up with the battle plans. He nodded to himself, liking that thinking better. As fierce as Charlie Eppes was, Edgerton didn’t want him on the front lines. He was too valuable.

-30-


End file.
